Surprises
by ColeSr2005
Summary: Things have changed for Haley James over the past several years. But her senior year brings new surprises not just to her, but to all of THHS
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Yes I know I have another story out that I haven't worked on, but I just have had writers block on it. This story came to me earlier. And I already have so many chapters lined out in my mind. So don't worry, I will continue w/ the other story sooner or later.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or anything related to it. **_

I sat there on my bed, gazing out my window. I was looking at the house behind mine. I couldn't believe after all these years, that empty house was now going to be occupied. I was in the eighth grade when the house lost its first occupants. When they left, it was a sign. The empty house was the first of many changes that I faced as I started high school. Things I didn't care to think about. Memories that I just wanted to stay locked up forever.

"Haley-bub," my mom stood in the hallway. I looked at her, glad for the interruption. "Your dad and I are going to meet the new neighbors, are you up for it?"

I knew why she was asking. It had been three years since I had even stepped foot in our backyard, let alone to the house that occupied the lot behind us, and she knew it. I looked at her and shrugged, pulling my auburn hair away from my brown eyes. "Sure. What kind of neighbor would I be if I didn't?" I asked nonchalantly as I got up and threw on my oversized gray hoody that has _Keith Scott's Auto body Shop_ printed on it. Even after three years that hoody was still way too big for me, one of the few things that didn't change. How I clung to those things.

"That's my girl." My mom smiled at me. We met my dad in the living room and together we walked out the back door, across the yard and into the neighbors front yard. My parents each on one side of me. This gave me comfort and the security I needed to get these few yards.

When we got to the front of the house, I just stared at it. It looked the same. Almost like nothing had changed, but I knew the inside would prove different, because everything had changed. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at my father questionably. "Honey, if this is too much for you, you can..."

I interrupted him. "Dad, it's just a house. I'm fine. I'm fine." I repeated more firmly the second time. I had that determined look on my face and he either a) didn't believe me or b) didn't feel like arguing because he just nodded his head and rang the doorbell.

After what seemed to be hours to me, which I knew in truth was only a few minutes, a man came to the door. He was definitely going into my hot older guys book. "Hello?" He looked curiously at us.

"Hi, I'm Jimmy James, this is my wife Lydia" dad said pointing at mom, "and this is my lovely daughter and youngest kid, Haley. We live behind you."

The guy invited us in. His name was Larry Sawyer. He had just moved here from a small town in Oklahoma. It turned out he had a daughter who was my age named Peyton. At the time she was at camp, but he asked me for my number and said he'd have her call me. He figured if we didn't get along on the phone, we wouldn't have to worry about having to meet.

It was the first day of my senior year. Peyton and I had actually gotten along pretty well. Better then I could have hoped for. She had blonde curly hair, loved music and loved to draw. Some would call her a tortured artist, but who could blame her? Her mother had died when she was only nine. She had been in a car wreck and for awhile Peyton had blamed herself, because her mom was rushing to get to her, she swore she didn't think that anymore, but I honestly think that sometimes deep down she still blamed herself.

"Hey Haley!" I looked up to see her standing inside my room. I grinned."

"Hey Peyt! I didn't hear you come in."

"That's because you were off in la la land again. I've only been standing here for the past two hours."

I gave her a look and she laughed.

"Okay, not two hours more like two minutes, but you know."

This was why I was friends with her. "Well you ready to go?"

"Haley! It's only 6:45. C'mon."

"I know Peyton, but I have to get Sky to the babysitters and then we need to finish up whatever paperwork you have to do and get your schedule."

She sighed but agreed. We walked out of the house, I gave my mom and dad a kiss and loaded Sky up in the car. After we dropped him off at the daycare's we headed to the school.

I pulled into the parking lot and looked around at all the people already there. I figured I better go ahead and warn her. "Peyt before we get out and go into this zoo, I need to tell you something."

"It can't be that bad." She went to open to door and when she saw my face was dead serious she sighed. "All right spill, and if your going to tell me the food is disgusting then I'm gonna have to slap you."

I laughed at her. "No. Everyone in Tree Hill has a certain history, and to someone who hasn't been here for a long time or even their whole life it might be a bit confusing. Don't try to figure it out, I'll help you with what I can, but trust me on this."

We had gotten everything finished for her and were heading down the halls to our first class, which to my dismay all the seniors had together. We walked in and quickly looked around to see two desks towards the back. I groaned when I saw the four people that it was by. I held my head high and looked at her signaling that I found some. She followed me.

As I sat down I heard a voice. "Hey Luke. Do you smell something?" Three of the four people behind me laughed.

I turned around and glared at the brunette that said it. "Shove it Davis. I'd say close your mouth, but well, that's not what is usually opened." She was about to respond when the teacher came in.

As I turned around I glanced at Peyton and she was about to say something. I just shook my head. I didn't want to get into this with her. It was part of the confusing history and this history would just cause immense pain.

"Good morning class, so I see you all finally made it to your senior year. Some of you have been together since kindergarten, others not so long. Some of you have made new friendships," I glanced at Peyton and smiled before turning back to the front. "While others have seemed to fade in the process of growing up and finding ones self." I grimaced as he said this and a small frown crossed my lips but I quickly changed it. I learned not to show any emotion other then utter happiness, even if it is not what I was feeling.

"How well do you know yourselves? Your friends? Your classmates?" he continued and looked around at each and every kid in the class. "During today's class. Everyone is going to describe themselves in one word. That will be how I call roll and how you answer." He started calling roll I laughed at some of the answers.

"Davis, Brooke?"

"Popular." She said this simply and a little to happy. I rolled my eyes at that. She was such a snob. He went through some for names.

"James, Haley." He called on me.

"Smart." I simply said. That's what everyone seen me as. That's who I was.

"Jegelski, Jake." I didn't have to look behind me to know who he was talking to. He was talking to the sandy haired basketball player.

"Talented." At that I did turn around and half grinned at him. Jake was very talented and out of his whole group I tolerated him the most. I didn't talk to him at all, I didn't really like him. He just wasn't completely stuck up neither. Then I noticed he was gazing at Peyton. I glared. She so did not need to get messed up in that world.

"Sawyer, Peyton. I see you're new. It's nice to have you. Welcome to Tree Hill."

"Thank you." She smiled brightly.

"Now describe yourself."

"New." was all she said. I glanced up at her and grinned. She grinned back. She was truly my new best friend.

"Scott, Lucas." She asked the blonde haired guy sitting next to Brooke.

"Athletic." I again rolled my eyes, _so superficial_, I thought.

"Scott, Nathan." My heart did a slight skip as he asked the raven haired boy who was sitting right behind me.

"Drop, dead sexy." was his reply.

"Scotts, I want you guys to describe Ms. James in one word."

I bit my bottom lip. In no way was this going to turn out good. "Goody goody." was Lucas' reply. I cringed.

"Haley James. Hmmmm.. How about..." I hated how Nathan was dragging this on. Couldn't he just get it over with?

"Crybaby."

I turned around and looked at him and Luke. I looked into both of their eyes. "I have a word that describes both of these guys."

"One word?" The teacher asked nervously

"Yes. Illegitimate." I looked at both of them and their eyes now had fire to match the fire in mine. I turned back in my seat. Smug. They deserved it. They hit me where it hurt the most, so I returned the favor to them.

The teacher looked at us all. "This saddens me extremely. To see that you all, young adults, think so little of your classmates."

I looked down. No that isn't sad. I thought. What's sad is that we think so little of the ones that for years we used to call our best friends.

"Which I am going to hopefully change by the end of the year. During the summer I assigned you all into groups. There are six people in each group. We have ten months of school. Each month you will get to know someone in your group. You will have series of questions you need to find out about them. You will be required to attend several school events with them during that month.

Also during this month you will put together a portfolio. In this portfolio you will keep track of the things you guys did, answer the questions that you are required to find out, and anything useful. You will have to include pictures, souvenirs or something of that sort.

From this portfolio, you will form a report. The report will start off how you first thought of this person, whether it be now or from the past. You will discuss what you guys have done, how things have changed and the end will have how you feel about that person now.

You will do one for each of the five people in your group. This will cover the first five months of school. The next four you will work together as a group. You will be assigned two projects. One will be for senior night that just your classmates will see. The other will be for graduation that anyone who comes will see. We will discuss these more in January.

The groups are not arguable. They are set in stone. I'm going to hand out two papers. The first one has the rules, instructions and the sets of questions to ask each person. The second has the name of each person in your group and the month that you will work with that person. I repeat that these groups are set in stone. If one person fails to do any part of this assignment then the entire group will fail."

As he said the last part, everyone went quiet. He handed out the papers Haley glanced at the second one. She groaned as did the four people sitting behind her. He had placed her with Peyton, Nathan, Brooke, Lucas and Jake. Luckily though for her, Peyton was the first.


	2. Chapter 2

**First off I want to thank my wonderful reviewers. You guys make me sooo happy. Prettygirlandboyfriend, tutorwife123, lemonwedges4, NaleYLuV01, Naley, Onetreehillfan1988, goober396, laleyfan4ever, badielover101, luvnaley23, ell6ange**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of one tree hill the characters or any of that. One can only wish the right?**

"Hey girls, how was your first day?" Peyton and I walked into my house.

"It was all right, well after first period that is." I took a seat on the barstool that was in front of our kitchen counter. My mom was cooking. Peyton plopped down beside me and grabbed a cookie.

"So what was wrong with your first period?"

I thought about telling her, but certain things, I didn't want to say in front of Peyton, not yet anyway. Plus I just wanted to forget. Push it in the back of my memory with all of those other need to forget memories. "I dunno mom. Maybe just because it was my last first day at Tree Hill."

She looked at me questionably, but didn't ask. That's what I love about my mom, she has never pressured me to say or do anything. She knew I would tell her when I was ready.

Peyton and I walked upstairs to my room and laid down on the bed. "So what's question one say?" I asked as I closed my eyes.

She didn't respond. I felt her get up which caused my eyes to open. I looked at her with one eyebrow raised because she was standing there, with her hand outstretched. She was looking at me like she wanted something.

"Hi! I'm Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer." She kept looking at me and when I didn't respond she added "And you are?"  
I stood up and looked at this blonde head like she was nuts. "Peyt, have you lost your mind?"

"Just answer the question."

I shook my head and took her hand. "Haley Marie James."  
"Nice to meet you. We have now completed question one."

I busted out laughing and shook my head. "Peyton you are so corny."

We got settled down and looked at the packets. The instructions told us each day we had something to complete, to get to know one another. There were thirty envelopes, each one had a serious of things we were supposed to do. Since there were 31 days in August, the last day was for us to put together our report on each other. I knew this month wasn't going to be bad, it was the next four that were going to hurt.

I was lost in thought when I felt something smack me across the head. I looked up startled and once again got nailed in the face with a pillow. I grinned and grabbed my other one. For like thirty minutes we jumped around my room in an all out pillow fight.

We were laughing so hard that we didn't hear my mom walk into the room. I swung my pillow hard, Peyton ducked. "HALEY MARIE!" Ooops. I had just hit my mom in the face and almost hit Sky.

"Sorry mom." I reached out and pulled the eight month old into my arms. "I'm so sorry bubba." I kissed his forehead.

"It's all right Haley. I was just coming to tell you girls that dinner is ready." She walked out of the room and we followed her. Dinner was pleasant as always. My mom and dad went out so I gave Sky a bath and put him to bed.

"You know Haley, I admire you. You have school, work and tutoring but you still find time to spend with your friends and you help out with your little brother."

I just smiled at her and pulled out the envelope. I took our the first card and read allowed. "Haley and Peyton, your first task for Day 1 is to take a picture together. After you have the picture, label it day 1 and put in your portfolio. Then read card 2."

We contemplated on how to take it. Finally we decided to sit up on my bed, our legs crossed over each others. We weren't really sitting, but were on our hips, with our hands on our heads. Our bodies were facing each other, but our faces were facing towards the camera. My hand held up a b in sign language and hers and f for best friends. My mom snapped the photo.

After we got our pictures put up and settled back down, Peyton grabbed the next card and read. "Tell each other about your favorite article of clothing and why."

I bit my bottom lip and went into my closet. I pulled out my auto body hoody. I fingered the material and smiled. The smile was somewhat strained.

I sat on the bed. "I have had this hoody since the summer before eighth grade. There is only four others like it. It was given to me by a dear friend. He gave us the hoody's when he found out he had cancer. He was the real Uncle of two of us and like an uncle to the rest. We had all been friends since birth. He wanted us to remember him when he went to his treatments. In.. in.. in case he didn't make it." I broke down and told her I needed a minute. I walked out of my room and into my bathroom. I shut the door, locked it and slid down to the floor. Remembering.

_Flashback_

_"C'mon Hales! We're going to be late!" A thirteen year old Jake was yelling at a thirteen year old Haley from the bottom of the stairs. _

_"Don't yell at me Jacob. It's not my fault. It's Brooklynns! She is trying to look good for Lucas!" Haley said as she dodged a pillow that the other thirteen year old had thrown at her._

_"Ya, well Lucas won't be impressed if we're late! Uncle Keith has something to tell us and he said that it was urgent!"_

_Twenty minutes later the trio met up with the other two friends at Keith's Auto body Shop. They walked in and saw Keith sitting on the couch with a box in his hand._

_He looked at the five and had tears threatening to brim over. He handed them each a hoody. "Listen kids, I love you all so much. Once a month for a week or two I will be gone to another state. I want you guys to have these hoody's to remember me when I'm gone."_

_It was Nathan that spoke up. "C'mon Uncle Keith. It's not like your going to die."_

_Keith was quiet and Luke looked scared. "You aren't. Are you?"_

_It was then that Keith told the kids he had cancer. They went back to Luke's house and all just sat around crying._

_End flashback_

I got up, washed my face and went back into my room and continued the story. "Every time he was gone we would wear those hoody's until he came back. It continued like that for half the school year. He ended up beating the cancer.

At the end of the year though, everyone moved. The last week we spent together we each wore one another's hoodys. After they left we fell apart. We lost touch.

This is my favorite hoody for many reasons. It's a sign of strength, hope, courage and accomplishment. It has the scents of my old friends. It has the memories. It's the one thing that hasn't changed. You will never see these hoodys anywhere else because none of us wear them any longer."

I quit talking and put my hoody back in the closet. I sat down and nodded at Peyton to go on. She sighed. "My favorite piece of clothing is this pink dress. It has ribbons all over it. My mom bought it for me when I was seven because I begged and begged her for it.

I wore that dress for every holiday, every family portrait. The day before she was killed... we had our family portrait. I wore that dress and it still smells like her. I never washed it, because no matter what that will have her scent and her scent reminds me of her."

We sat there and hugged for awhile. Both of us remembering and hurting of losses. Tears were streaming down our eyes. Who knew a piece of clothing could bring up so much emotion.

I pulled away from her and pulled out the next card and read. "Since this was just the first day, that was all. When you go home tonight write in your journals."

Peyton and I hugged and said bye. I pulled my hoody on and took out my notebook.

August 1, 2005

So today we got assigned this project. We had to introduce ourselves, take pictures and tell one another about a favorite piece of clothing.

I told Pey about my hoody, just didn't mention any names. All though she has become my best friend, I'm not ready to share with her that part of my past. I know in time she'll figure it out, because it seems inevitable. The five Musketeers paths have crossed once again. The bullets will soon be fired, and Peyton will be in the crossfire.

Today she shared with me the pink dress and her moms memory. It is difficult to imagine her and pink but that was another lifetime ago. Before tragedy turned her world upside down.

Until Next time,

Haley Marie James


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: First I want to once again Thank all of my wonderful reviewers. You guys never fail to make me smile! courtneylovejason, aa16mm, luvnaley23, TutorWife123, Naley, Duckygirl, Leann, naleysocute23 and ScOtt-bruthR-LuVr3-23 thanks you all soooo much. I also want to apologize for my days before updating, I've been busy with work, church and then my sister had a drill competition in Arkansas that went really well.**

**Disclaimer: I do not and will not ever own OTH or the characters. I wish I was that genius. Also the song used on here is "I'll Be" by Reba McEntire. It happens to be me and my best friends theme song.. I LOVE IT SOO MUCH.. **

**Anyways, R/R and ENJOY**

"So Haley J, you ready for day 2?" Peyton said onto the phone. I was laying down on my bed looking at pictures in the album I had taken out the night before.

"Ya, but do you think you can drive today?"

"Sure. Is something wrong? Is your car broke?" she sounded really worried.

"No, everything's fine. I just, well, I have something I have to do before school."

"All right then. See you at school H. James."  
"Bye P. Sawyer."

I finished getting dressed and walked into the kitchen. "Bye mom! Bye dad!" I walked outside and got into my car. I turned on the radio and started singing along to it. As I was singing I pulled up into Karen's Cafe. Karen was Lucas' mom and all though I never talked to him anymore, I still had breakfast with his mom and his Uncle Keith about once a month. I shut off the car and walked inside.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" Karen asked, looking up from the counter as the bell dinged.

I ran up to her and gave her a big hug. "I'm fine Kare. How are you? I missed you a lot."

She hugged me back. "I missed you to Hales and I'm doing good." We walked towards the table and she sat our things down.

"Where's Uncle K at?"  
"Right here doll."I turned around and gave him a huge hug. He lifted me up. I screamed. He laughed. "You'll never be too big for that Haley James. Never." That made me smile.

We sat down and had a peaceful breakfast. They never mentioned the guys and Brooke to me. They never asked questions. The knew how bad it hurt me to think about it. They knew that whether or not I admitted it, that I missed them terribly. That's why I loved Karen Rowe and Keith Scott so much. They understood. I happened to look down at my watch and realized I had to leave and fast or I would be late. I gave them hugs bye and we made plans for next month.

When I got to school, I had two minutes to get to class. I grabbed my books and ran down the hall. I wasn't paying attention to what I was doing and I soon bumped into someone. I fell and my books fell with me. I looked up and my heart stopped. I really hoped that he wouldn't even take notice and would just walk away.

"Sorry.." he started. No such luck. He looked down and for a minute I got lost in his blue eyes like I had done so many times before. I thought I saw a hint of sadness in it, but soon decided I was imagining it. "Is what you should be saying to me. Watch we're you're going next time loser."

I stood up. Tried to make my five foot three inch stature match his six foot two one. "You know what Nathan Daniel Scott? You are an ass. You suck. You think your this big hotshot, but really your just a jerk." I grabbed my stuff and stormed off to my classroom. Leaving him in the hallway. I sat in my seat and looked over towards Peyton and smiled. I was late, but luckily the teacher wasn't in yet.

Nathan walked in shortly after and took his seat behind me. He leaned over towards Lucas and whispered, loud enough for just me and Luke to hear. "Some skanky girl ran into me earlier. I am so sick of all the sluts throwing themselves at me. They need to get a life and realize I'm not interested in them. Never have been and never will be."

"Who was it?"

"Just a loser."  
My heart dropped. I don't know why but it did.

"All right class, get into your partners and I will hand out your new envelopes. You may do the project now, or you may work on it later, but you have to stay with your partners."

He handed them out and me and Peyt slid our desks together. I put the envelope into my folder. After what happened last night, I really didn't want to take a chance of breaking down in class. "So why were you late?"

I rolled my eyes and glared at Nathan and then looked back at Peyton to answer her question. Nathan and Luke had their desks near ours. "Some ass who thinks he is a hotshot but is only kidding himself, ran into me."

She only nodded and went back to her drawing. I pulled out my notebook and started studying. We shared a light conversation but other than that we were relatively quiet.

_I'll be your shoulder when you need someone to lean on.  
Be your shelter.  
When you need someone to see you through.  
I'll be there to carry you.  
I'll be there.  
I'll be the rock that will be strong for you.  
The one that will hold on to you.  
When you feel that rain falling down.  
When there's nobody else around.   
I'll be._

"Miss James, are you going to answer that?"  
My face went red as I answered my phone. "Hello?  
"Haley? This is Amy. I am so sorry to bother you at school, but your parents didn't answer their phone."  
"It's all right. We aren't doing anything at the moment. What's wrong?"  
"Skylar is sick. He has been vomiting and has a high temperature."  
"Thank you so much for calling, I will get a hold of my parents.  
I hung up the phone and dialed my moms cell phone number. "Sweetie, aren't you supposed to be at school?"  
"I am in school mom. Amy just called, she's been trying to reach you guys. Skylar has a high fever accompanied by vomiting. You guys need to pick him up."  
"We can't baby."  
"What? Why?"  
"Well we are on our way to Europe. Didn't we tell you?"  
"No mother. You failed to mention this." I was frustrated now.  
"Oh. Haley your father and I are taking a trip to Europe. We will see you in two months." I hung up on her. D  
"DAMNIT!" I hollered the class looked at me. I turned to Peyton. "Look Peyt, I gotta go. Skylar's babysitter called, he has a high fever and is vomiting. I have to get him because the airheads I call parents failed to mention to me that they are going to be in Europe for two months. Come by after school." She nodded and I threw all my things in my bag, went and explained it to the teacher and left.  
Two hours later I walked inside my house. The doctor had told me to give him some Pedialite to keep him hydrated along with children's Tylenol to break the fever. I took off his clothes, he had thrown up inside the car, and put him in the tub to give him a cool bath. After he was cleaned up, I took him out put on a diaper. His temperature was still at 101 so I gave him his Tylenol and filled his bottle with the Pedialite. I sat in a rocking chair and started to rock.  
He was crying. His little cheeks were bright red, and his body felt like it was on fire. I just held him to my chest and rocked. I was lightly singing to him and waiting for the medicine to kick in. Finally at 11:30 he fell asleep so I laid him on my bed and started my homework.   
I just got done when Peyton walked inside. "How's the little guy?"  
I looked at Skylar's sleeping form. "He's asleep right now. As soon as he wakes up I need to take his temp, if it's still high I need to give him some more medicine. Here, can you fill this up with pedialite? I've been making sure it stays full." I gave her the bottle and while she was gone he threw up all over himself and my bed again. "Oh sweetie." I picked him up as he started crying and put him back in the tub. His temp was still 101. After I took him out, I gave him the Tylenol and walked back in my room. Peyton had returned and handed me the bottle. She had also changed the sheets on my bed. "Thanks Pey." I sat down and started rocking him and she took out the first card.  
"What is your favorite food?"  
"That's easy." I smiled. "Mac-n-Cheese."  
She looked at me funny and I grinned.   
"What? It's the food of the gods! I used to eat it all the time. My old friends used to make fun of me for it." I said as she shook her head.

_Flashback  
We were all sitting in Karen's Cafe. It was around noon and we had all been playing at the River court since about eight that morning, so we were all really hungry and tired.  
"Hey kids. Did you have fun?"  
"YES!" We all shouted. Jake and Brooke were sitting across from us and I was squeezed in between Nate and Luke.   
"What can I get you guys?"  
Everybody else ordered hamburgers and fries but I grinned. "Mac-n-Cheese please?" She laughed and walked off.  
"Haley J!"  
"What Jacob J?"  
"Mac-n-Cheese? C'mon!"  
"What about it?"  
"Do you ever eat anything else H. James?"  
"No B. Davis. Mac-n-Cheese is the food of the gods!" I hollered and raised my little arms in the air like everyone should know this.  
"If your five." I threw my straw at Luke.  
"And we're not five. We're seven!" A piece of ice miraculously got thrown from my cup at Brooke.  
"Leave Hales alone guys!" Nathan draped his arm around my shoulder. I looked into his eyes and grinned. "If she wants to be five let her. Just don't tease her. We can do it later." I punched him in the arm.  
Just then Karen handed us our food. "MOM! HALEY THREW HER STRAW AT ME!"  
"She threw ice at me!"  
"She hit me. Hard. But, it didn't hurt."  
"She called me Jacob!"  
End Flashback_

"Haley, who are your old friends?"  
"It's not important."  
"It must be, because every time they are mentioned you go really quiet."  
"THEY ARE NOT IMPORTANT!" I hollered at her.  
"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry." She put her hands up in defense.  
"It's okay Pey. I'm sorry. I just don't feel like discussing them too much. So what's your favorite food?"  
"Hamburgers and fries." she shrugged.  
"Figures" I laughed.   
Just then Skylar got sick again. We got him cleaned up and as I was holding him I read the last card. "Take a picture of yourselves." So we took it just like that. Me holding Skylar in my lap and Peyton kneeling next to the chair. She went home after he fell back asleep and I told her to call me in the morning so I could tell her if I was going to school or not. After I made sure he was good and asleep I pulled out my journal.

August 2nd, 2005

So today Peyton came over and helped me take care of Skylar because my parents decided to take a road trip to Europe. I told her my fave food was Mac-n-Cheese but like my friends before her, she scoffed at me. Her's was of course hamburgers and fries. Another thing she shares with my old but not forgotten friends. This could either be very bad or very good. Fate has yet to tell.  
Well I gotta go. Skylar is up again. Hopefully the fever will break soon. Until next time.

Haley Elizabeth James


End file.
